The invention relates to a sensor arrangement, a sensor bus system with a sensor arrangement, and a method for creating an output signal.
A sensor system often comprises a plurality of sensor arrangements, which deliver signals to an evaluation device via a signal line. The evaluation device supplies the sensor arrangement with power via a voltage supply line.
Document DE 102005059012 A1 concerns a system for connecting a plurality of sensors or actuators to a control, wherein two-lead ribbon cables and coaxial cables are utilized to connect the units.